1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical system, an optical apparatus equipped with the optical system, and a method for manufacturing the optical system.
2. Related Background Art
There have been proposed optical systems suitable for a digital still camera, a video camera, and the like disclosed in such as a Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-234102. However, the conventional optical system has had a problem that the optical system becomes large upon zooming with a lens group disposed to the most object side.